


The Lost Royals

by fangirl801



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl801/pseuds/fangirl801
Summary: Anastasia wasn't the only Romanov child who survived the execution.





	The Lost Royals

Two young girls, ages 5 and 3 sat on a bed, waiting for their grandmother to come and say goodnight to them. The younger of the two had striking blue eyes and darker hair, and was almost falling asleep, as it was much past her bedtime. The older of the two what strawberry blonde hair, and feels like she could never sleep again if her grandmother left for Paris, the next day. Several minutes later their grandmother walked in.  
“Anastasia, Viktoriya,” the older woman, shaking the three year old awake, and wrapping her arms around the girls.  
“Do you have to go Nana?” Anastasia asked, her voice straining, as if she was holding back tears.   
“Ya, Nana!” Viktoriya, exclaimed, climbing on to her grandmother's lap, and taking her face in her tiny hands. “Alex never plays with me anymore! And older sisters won’t too!” Her grandmother laughed, and said how Alex will come around and how her older sisters were very busy young women.   
“I've stayed here too long.” Their grandmother says, kissing their heads. She pulls out a beautiful music box.   
“It plays our lullaby. Whenever you hear it think of an old woman who loves you very much.” Their grandmother said, her voice soft. She twisted the bottom of the music box, winding it up.   
The lid slowly opened, and played a soft tune, which seemed to put the younger girl to sleep. The two older women started to sing softly to the tune of the music. Anastasia soon follows her younger sister, and falls asleep.


End file.
